Ultimate Naruto
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: The Deities that rule over all are tired of choosing a chosen worrier every few years to save the world the watch over, so what would happen if they created one chosen worrier to protect each and every world? Read and find out. NarutoxHarem, mass crossover, strong Naruto, rated M for safety and later Lemons.


**Hey everyone I'm here with another chllenge from Challenger, I hope you enjoy. this challenge is Naruto: The Ultimate Chosen One.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"God/Goddess/Demon talking on mortal plain"**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the other stories that this crosses over with**

Within the center of a bright white room sat a boy of about eighteen. He had long spiky blond hair that reached the middle of his back and deep cauldron blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black muscle shirt which hugged his frame showing of his impressive build.

The man was Naruto, he was created by the by the gods and goddesses that ruled over the multitude of universes and dimensions. The reason they had created him was because they were tiered, every few hundred years or so they would chose a person from among the world or dimension they created and were in charge of to save that dimension or world.

Currently, Naruto was sitting in a chair looking up at the council, which was made up of the strongest gods and goddesses. Staring down at him were Kami, the ruler of the gods and goddesses, sitting on her right was her twin Yami, and on her left was he younger sister Shinigami who were the three strongest. Others included Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Venus, Mars, Odin, Anubis, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Uzume.

"So is there something you need Kami?" Naruto asked looking up at the woman, who simply smiled at him.

"Well you see Naruto, we do have a small mission for you," a small folder appeared in her hand and floated over to him. "We need you to go to this world for a while."

Opening the folder, Naruto scanned through the details of the world. The world's main power was the use of chakra, which allowed the people who could use it to do inhuman things. The 'chosen one' he was going to help was a girl named Naruko Uzumaki, who surprisingly looked a lot like him. She had long spiky blonde hair, cauldron blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

According to the info, she was one of nine people one this world known as Jinchurikki, who had one of nine chakra beast known as Bijuu sealed inside of them.

Naruto smirked at this, he didn't know why but he had always liked the shinobi world, which was under Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi's control. Even though he was created out of the Central Void, which is basically the center of everything, and was trained to use skills and powers form every world and dimension, he always felt more comfortable using the shinobi arts and powers.

"So what are my restrictions while on this world?" he asked looking over at the two sisters in charge of the world.

Amaterasu snapped her figure and a scroll appeared in front of him, listing all of the bloodlines on the shinobi world, including a few other things.

"While on the shinobi world, we would prefer that you use only shinobi abilities," Naruto nodded before looking through the scroll, this wasn't his first tome going to different worlds.

Slowly reaching out, Naruto tapped bloodlines for ice, wood, lava, and crystal release, causing four balls of light to float into him. He also made a combination of the three dojutsu, giving him a pupil-less white eye with a ripple like pattern around where the pupil should be and three tomoes circling where the pupil should be. He also chose the Dead Bone Pulse and a form created by a man called Orochimaru which was called the Kaima form.

Once he had chosen everything, he turned back to face Kami, noticing that Shinigami and Tsukuyomi were each holding an orb.

"Before you go Naruto, I have this for you as well," Tsukuyomi said as the orb she was holding, which was white, floated over and went inside of his stomach, causing a very complex seal to appear on his stomach. "That orb contained Jubi you will be her Jinchurikki while there."

"And this Naruto, is part of Kurama, who is sealed inside of Naruko," the Shinigami said as the orb floated over and rested in his palm. "When you get the chance give this to her," he nodded before looking at Kami.

"Naruto, we are sending you to the night Naruko was born, you are to help her in any way you can, understand?" Naruto nodded his head before a white light engulfed him.

When the light vanished, Naruto watched in fascination as the Fourth and his wife were impaled through the stomach by one of Kurama's claws, before they finished sealing her into little Naruko.

"_Looks like it's time for me to get to work,"_ He thought before running over to were the three were, Minato was dead and Kushina was bleeding out but still alive. Quickly Naruto's hand began to glow white as he placed it over the hole in Kushina's stomach, removing it the reveal that she was fully healed before turning his attention onto Naruko.

Sensing chakra heading towards him Naruto place the orb containing the rest of Kurama onto Naruko, which was absorbed by the seal, before he placed another hand on her head, which glowed red, as he gave her the elemental bloodlines, the Rinnegan, the Dead Bone Pulse and the Kaima form, doing the same with Kushina, before shrinking down to a baby form, right next to Naruko, taking a sample of her blood to make it appear that they were twins.

Time Skip

Naruto stood on a phone poll, looking down at the Uchiha, an unconscious Mikoto in his arms, as he watched Izumi torture her sister Sasuki with the Tsukuyomi.

It had been seven years since Naruto had been sent to this world and in his opinion, things were going rather well. Naruto and Naruko had lived and grown up with Kushina in the Namikaze mansion, Naruko's identity about being a Jinchurikki had been kept secret, with the only people knowing being the Hokage, Kushina and Jiraiya, none of them knowing about Naruto holding the Jubi, who was actually really sweet once you got to know her.

Over the past seven years Naruto and Naruko had grown up happy, as 'twins', since everyone thought they were twins. When they had turned five, Naruko had activated the bloodlines, causing Naruto to reveal himself to both Kushina and Naruko, both of whom promised to keep it a secret.

Currently Naruto was preventing another disaster by saving Mikoto. Naruto knew what the council had ordered Izumi to do, so he had revealed himself to Izumi and asked her to act as a spy inside the Akatsuki forces, since he knew they were one of the biggest threats to Naruko, but didn't know more than that.

Once Sasuki fell unconscious from the effects of the Tsukuyomi, Izumi met his eyes, nodded her head then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"_Man this is going to be a pain in the ass, but at least I managed to save to very beautiful women,"_ Naruto thought as he glanced down at Mikoto, who was slowly snuggling into his chest, a small smile on her face.

Time Skip

Naruto sighed, his head down as he waited for the teams to be placed. It had been eight years since the night of the Uchiha massacre, and things had been progressing rather well; Mikoto and Sasuki had been brought into the Namikaze compound where Naruto explained everything to them, while they both understood and accepted what Izumi had done, they were both rather surprised at what Naruto had told them about himself.

After the last two 'loyal' Uchiha had moved into the Namikaze mansion, Naruto had trained with both Naruko and Sasuki, both of whom had become bitter rivals when it came to training, and him.

Over the eight years that they had been in the academy, the three had really improved in their skills. Sasuki had gained her Sharingan, thanks to Naruto, who had turned it into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. She had learnt a lot of fire and lightning just and even quite a few water jutsu, seeing as Naruto had given her the Kaima form. He had even given her the Dead Bone Pulse which she use for kenjutsu, which she was a natural at.

Naruko had also improved a lot, even though she sucked at the book work. She had mastered her Rinnegan so a high degree and had learnt a few jutsu from each element, including the four elements he had given her. She was even able to give Sasuki a run for her money when using the Dead Bone Pulse in kenjutsu.

Naruto had also improved in the shinobi arts; he had learnt a lot of jutsu and had mastered his Demigan as he called it. He had also become rather good in the kenjutsu stances of this world, which were more set and balanced then the ones from other worlds he had been to. He had also learnt the Hiraishin and Rasengan, which he found were really useful.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, and Sasuki Uchiha under, Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. He had met Kakashi a few times before, along with a lot of other jonin and chunin, but he figured Jiraiya would want to become their sensei.

Once all the teams had been called the three waited for their sensei like the others, before the door opened revealing Kakashi, who was early and not holding his book.

"Yo, I'm here to…" he jumped out of the way of the door as ice and lightning senbon were fired at him by the three members of team seven.

"Alright, how are you, there's no way your Kakashi," Sasuki said holding one of her bones at his throat, while Naruto held one at his kidney and Naruko held one a his jewels, all three had their dojutsu's activated. "Kakashi is always at least three hours late and always has his face in a perverted book."

"Ma ma, calm down it really is me," he said sweat racing down his face. "I came early because your mom's ordered me to, and they threatened to take away bookie if I read her in front of you three," the three blinked at him before releasing him, since that sounded like something their moms would do, besides their dojutsu would have seen through his disguise.

"We'll take your word this time," Naruko said as they withdrew the bones into themselves. "But we'll be keeping an eye on you."

After the incident in the classroom, the four found themselves sitting at Ichiraku Ramen, slowly eating bowl after bowl of ramen, at Kakashi's expense of course.

"Well, now that you've all eaten, how about a mission?" Kakashi asked, crying anime tears at the sight of his now empty wallet and the number of bowls the three eat, forty bowls were in front of Naruto, thirty-six were in front of Naruko, and twelve were in front of Sasuki.

"But aren't you going to give us some sort of test about teamwork?" Naruto asked glancing at the man who simply gave him an eye smile.

"Well normally I would, but seeing as you already know the purpose of the test, there's really no point," he said getting sweat drops from the three genin. With a small smirk Kakashi glanced over the three genin with a calculating eye. All three were wearing ANBU styled uniforms, minus the armor, and they all had the yin-yang symbol tattooed on their arms in the form of the sun and moon. All in all the three looked and acted more like ANBU then fresh out of the academy genin.

"Alright then, so what's our first mission?" Naruko asked with stars in her eyes, getting a sweatdrop from Kakashi.

"Well, our first mission is to Suna, we have to take this letter to the Kazekage," he said holding up the letter in question. "It shouldn't take us more than a week, so go pack your bags and meet me at the gates in one hour," the three nodded their heads before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Three hour later, the three genin of team seven arrived at the gates minutes before Kakashi, with everything packed the team headed off to Suna for their first mission as a team.

Three Day Later

Naruto was for lack of a better word, hot. It had been three days since the four had left the village and they were currently walking through the dessert, the gates of Suna in sight.

"Finally, damn it's so hot," Naruto sighed as they reached the gates, stopped by two Suna chunin.

"Yeah but at least we're here now," Naruko said, pulling at her shirt, trying to cool off, the heat was causing her shirt to stick to her.

"Yeah, so can we hurry up and get going already?" Sasuki asked, getting a nod from Kakashi, who led them to a hotel they would be staying at.

Once they were settled into the hotel, Naruto began wondering around the village, having never been outside of the hidden leaf while on this world, at least not in person. Over the last five years, Naruto had been sending shadow clones all over the elemental nations, keeping an eye on Akatsuki and the other villages, mainly their Jinchurikki.

As Naruto was walking around, admiring the sights, a cold feeling slowly washed over him as people began to run past him screaming about a demon. Slowly turning around, Naruto spotted the reason for the people running, standing at the opposite end of the street was the Suna Jinchurikki, Gaara no Sabaku, the container of the Ichibi no Tanuki, in his partial transformation.

For a few seconds, Naruto simply stared at the partially before summing up the situation in a few short words. "Well fuck."

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please review. Again this is a challenge from Challenger. and please check out the challenges I have on my profile as well.**


End file.
